love realised
by happyallthetime091
Summary: Johnny is grown and has a wet dream that make him fall for Dukey. WARNING GAY BESTIALITY IS IN THIS STORY  also its my first so tell me what you think about it


Johnny test was sleeping in his apartment when it happened. Dukey was next to him sleeping soundly. He looked over at his alarm clock. "It's only 2 am, so why am I awake?"He asked in a nearly silent whisper. He looked down to the foot of the bed and remembered his dream.

He was 18 again (he's only twenty now) and looking at his new apartment, Dukey was cooking in the kitchen and Johnny was bringing in the couch with Gil, "so how's it goin with Susan and Mary?"Johnny asked. "Great actually" he replied "they get along great for two girls who have to fight over a bunny" "oh that's nice" was all he could say. Suddenly Gil ripped off his cloths and came towards Johnny. Suddenly he was looking in to Dukeys face and they started kissing, Johnny grabbed hold of the dogs sheath and started to pump when…he woke up

Now Johnny was looking at the large boner that he was left with. He knew he was different because he could never get aroused with girls but he never thought his love for Dukey would become a LOVE for him. Now all Johnny wanted to do was cuddle close and burry his face in the dogs soft fur while Dukey made love to him. Johnny did the only thing that seemed logical and masturbated the erection away. He slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday so Johnny didn't have to work. Dukey was already making eggs when he woke up and they smelled great, but Johnny had other things on his mind. _Do I tell him or just hope it leaves?_ He thought to himself. What he said was "Hey boy, what are you doin up so early?" "Oh nothing just fixing eggs for my best friend" he replied waging his tail merrily. Johnny noticed how Dukeys balls hung and how they looked big and plump, how his fur was so beautifully colored and how soft it was, how his tail curled cutely at the end, he noticed all those things and started to get aroused. He quickly went into the bathroom and relived the erection once more. When he came out f the bathroom Dukey was setting down the plates. "Umm Johnny, you have something of your face" Dukey said "where?" Johnny asked, praying he didn't get sperm on his face, "here let me get it" Dukey said and licked Johnny's mouth. Just like that the boner was back for round three, poking the walking, talking dog in his furry ribs. Dukey stopped suddenly and looked at the sizeable erection. "Oh damn Dukey I'm so sor…" that's as far as he got before Dukey looked up and kissed Johnny with great passion. Johnny was only stunned for a moment before kissing back. They each slipped their tongues into each other's mouth and fell to the floor.

They removed each other's tong so they could breathe when Johnny said "fuck me" so suddenly Dukey almost didn't comprehend. "aare you sure Johnny?" he asked hesitantly "yes Dukey I want to feel you inside of me" he said breathlessly, his voice filled with ecstasy and want. Dukey smiled and picked up the skinny man like a groom carrying Johnny to the bedroom. "It will hurt at first Johnny but then it's all pleasure and rainbows" he said with a chuckle.

He climbed onto the bed and Johnny acted immediately by grabbing the already bulging sheath and pumping it just like in his dream. The dog's large cock started to slip out, a big piece of pulsing meat dripping with delicious pre cum that Johnny licked up greedily. When that was gone he started to lick Dukeys member, then putting it into his mouth. "Oh Johnny, oh man Johnny stop!" he suddenly exclaimed pushing the man off of his cock. "What's wrong boy?" Johnny said "nothing it's just since you're a virgin I'm gona fill your ass UP!" he once more exclaimed. He turned Johnny onto his back and raised his calves to Dukeys shoulders, he licked his fingers and stuck them into Johnny's tight anus, twisting them inside as Johnny squirmed in pain and pleasure and moaning loudly. Dukey removed his fingers and started to tease the tip of his penis into Johnny's ass. He went in slowly, savoring the tightness and the way Johnny twisted in that crazy mix of pain and pleasure. Dukey started to pump in and out, in and out over and over. For Johnny it was at first excruciating but soon it turned to pure pleasure, feeling the hard dick fill his insides got him so aroused he started to pre. Only moans and grunts where uttered as they had sex because that's all they needed. Johnny couldn't hold it in anymore, he let loose all of his load splattering his face and the wall behind him. His anus clenched and Dukey filled him with his massive load, popping in his knot automatically and locking the two together. Johnny and Dukey twisted enough so that they could lay in each other's arms and kiss. Johnny took the next week off…


End file.
